2centzfandomcom-20200215-history
2Centz
Past Life (1999-2009) 2Centz (John Hernandez Jr) is a teenage rapper trying to make it into the rap game. Born December 20, 1999, 2Centz has lived in Chicago (Chiraq) IL for 12 years. During those times, he had gone through hardships and struggle and poverty, in which he raps about this times in his rap songs. At age 3, 2Centz was playing in his neighbors yard and accidentally got his thumb closed on in the opening in the gate. This had caused a scar on his left thumb, but it doesn't effect him as much as it should be. 2Centz didn't have much intrest for music until he was 9, and started his rap career at age 10. First Rap Names (2010-2012) 2Centz wasn't always 2Centz, he was known by a different name in 2010, Lil White Boy. He didn't release anything to the public using that name, but he did join various rap groups. The first was called the New Jock Boys. The group has split 2 weeks after Lil White Boy joined. In 2011, he decided to change his rap name to Young Snow as he was getting complaints about his older name. Nothing is released to the public with him using Young Snow, but he did join another rap group, VDC (Various Disorderly Conduct). That group didn't last as they broke up, but another rapper, MC Sting, began to form another rap group with people in his squad, which caused Young Snow to join, but again Young Snow had changed his rap name to Lil 2 Dope. After becoming Lil 2 Dope, he joined a group called The Underground Nation. But things didn't go well for Lil 2 Dope. Being financially poor and living in Chicago (Chiraq), America's Murder Capital, it wasn't long before Lil 2 Dope made enemies. There was so much pressure in Chicago and with the death rate going up, including rappers killing other rappers, Lil 2 Dope knew if he stayed, he would be next. When Lil Jojo was killed, Lil 2 Dope didn't want to stay there so he decided to move over night as he had a hit on him, and moved to the quiet city of Aurora, IL. After moving there, Lil 2 Dope had to change his name, but he couldn't find any good name for him, until on day on of the new people he met called him 2Centz as a joke. But in 2013, he decided 2Centz would be a really good name for him and kept it ever since, and he will not change it. It means to him "The fans don't need my 2 Cents, they want my 2 Cents". Adjusting And First Project (2013-2015) After coming into Aurora, he realized he had a lot of work to do. That's when work for the Jay Jay Keys EP started. That's also when his alter ego, Jay Jay Keys, came around. He would use Jay Jay as a character in his raps even though he rapped as 2Centz. But in 2014-2015, the project was halted because he was under a depression. But it went away and now he's doing fine and in the process, The Jay Jay Keys EP Demo was released on December 18, 2015. The Jay Jay Keys EP and other projects (2016-Present) The Jay Jay Keys EP and other projects (2016-present) The Jay Jay Keys EP and other projects (2016-present) The Jay Jay Keys EP Demo And Other Projects (Now) Mixtapes/Albums The Jay Jay Keys EP Demo (2015) (Out Now) The Jay Jay Keys EP Deluxe (2018) Rap Is Our Dream (With Bros Angels) (2018) Six Track Diss For Hix (EP) (2018) Love Songs 4 Shaelyn (2018-19) Chiraq (2019) The John Hernandez EP (2019) 2Centz Goes EDM (2019-20) 13 Songs Why (2020)